dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Frnco14
Franquitooooo Franco, como tal vez detalle más en un blog, me tengo que ir hasta el 17 de enero por vacaciones. Te pido por favor que edites con mi cuenta que no quiero perder el logro de los 100 días D: Gracias de antemano n_n! Adiós durante bastante, cuídate :D Agente Vicho Archivo:Gloria_Ball.pngTe leo aquí. 16:05 28 dic 2010 (UTC) : Ya pues, no sea mala onda D: Agente Vicho Archivo:Gloria_Ball.pngTe leo aquí. 03:05 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Re Cualquier página sobre algún Pokémon, ve al final de la página editando y busca Alecran/Speed. Y quítale el puesto de administrador a CX, o si ya se lo has quitado, quítale el color.Th€ ɔαяκ - ¿Φρεγυντασ? - ¡¡ ediciones!!- Vεяy imρσяtαnt ' 20:07 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Hola,soy Darusin.Me gustaria saber si tu sabes hacer plantillas.Si sabes,por favor,ayudame y si no me podrias decir alguien que sepa. Archivo:Groudon_icon.gifPara ver quien soy Para hablar conmigoArchivo:Groudon_icon.gif 18:01 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Protección Frnco, no se si fuiste tú el que protegió las listas de Pokémon de generaciones, porque no la puedo editar. Me gustaría editarla para añadir cosas y arreglar las imágenes. ¿Por qué la protegiste? Que no seamos administradores no significa que vayamos a vandalizar. Espero tu respuesta ''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ? - ¡¡ ediciones!!- Vεяy imρσяtαnt 12:16 30 dic 2010 (UTC) :Sobre Alecran/Speed. Ve http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/index.php?title=Masquerain&action=edit aquí, al final de la página, donde pone plantillas usadas en esta página, ahí pone Alecran/Speed. Sin embargo, la plantilla no está en el texto.--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ? - ¡¡ ediciones!!- Vεяy imρσяtαnt 19:48 30 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Bueno, gracias te todas formas por atenderme. Se lo preguntaré a Alecran--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ? - ¡¡ ediciones!!- Vεяy imρσяtαnt 20:03 30 dic 2010 (UTC) :::Esto es lo que me acaba de decir Alecran:``Es para crear plantillas de diseño usado en la central y sitios comunes de ayuda. Puedes ver su función en Plantilla:Incompleto.´´--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ? - ¡¡ ediciones!!- Vεяy imρσяtαnt 20:14 30 dic 2010 (UTC) ::::WTF???¿Quién dijo que le deberíamos hacer algo? Yo no quería tocarla ni nada --''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ? - ¡¡ ediciones!!- Vεяy imρσяtαnt 20:25 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye... Editaste con mi cuenta, cierto? Vuelve a tocar mis herramientas y desearás no haber nacido. (?) Ya, ahora en serio, no vuelvas a tocas mis herramientas (Por lo menos a mi me aparecen menos) PD: No se si te fijaste que tengo un wikiaskin algo diferente :P Agente Vicho Archivo:Gloria_Ball.pngTe leo aquí. 00:03 1 ene 2011 (UTC) : No te preocupes en responder, que Emmanuel ya me dijo que fue él. A la próxima pídeme permiso para darle mi clave ¬¬ :P : No, en serio no lo hagas de nuevo, a quien se la darás después, a CAP (?) xD Agente Vicho Archivo:Gloria_Ball.pngTe leo aquí. Logo Hola, he creado un logo para la wiki y me ha quedado bastante bien, y he pensado que se podría utilizar en sustitución del que hay ahora, me refiero al gris que pone PKMN el portal pokemon mira, es este, está al mismo tamaño que el otro, 250x65px, ¿que te parece? Archivo:PKMN_logo_by_Suicune_R.png 13:36 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Premios PKMN Oye Franco,como tueres parte del jurado de los premios pkmn por favor en lo de las novelas en el apartado misterio deberian poner la mia es Pokedeath-note por favor, Soy SantiagukiSantiago poquitoquecontar 09:21 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Premios de PKMN En la parte de novelas está la mejor de comedia, la mejor de drama, y la mejor de misterio. Me gustaría que se agregara una que se llamase la mejor de Aventura. Creo que no hace falta decir por qué, pero aun así diré que hay bastantes novelas de aventura, y no me lo niegues (como siempre, FUCK) xD : Saludos, Agente Vicho Archivo:Gloria_Ball.pngTe leo aquí. 15:58 6 ene 2011 (UTC) :: Por supuesto que me puedo encargar, pero dame mas detalles de lo que exactamente tengo que hacer. Agente Vicho Archivo:Gloria_Ball.pngTe leo aquí. 18:15 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Re Ok, vale. Menos mal, ya empezaba yo a creer que nadie teniamos para ser Jurado. Deberíamos terminar los premios antes del 10 de enero y a continuación hacer los de enero. Yo no estaré activo, mi familia vive lejos y estaré allí unmos díasTh€ ɔαяκ - ¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ' 20:09 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Pues sí ﻿Sí Franco,tengo algo para tí, unas cuantas cosas para ser exactos.Me gustaría que pusieses a Poke-Sketch's en la sección de comedia de los premios PKMN,creo que merece estar ahí,tambien ,si metes la sección aventura en ellas,La Isla PKMN me parece que puede ser una buena opción para conzar a rellenarla. Tambien,te ruego que evites que como Álvaro me ha empezado a odiar y a hacerme berrinches sin motivo aparente, te rogaría que eso no influya en si entro o no al jurado. Último y definitivamente lo más importante,hoy nuevo episodio de =3 para tu consumo te dejo el link.http://www.youtube.com/user/RayWilliamJohnson Peace out 'Paco.' 'Y bien??' '''21:02 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias,y O_. <_ El gato 'Paco.' Y bien?? 01:53 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Dime porqe no figuro entre tus amigos n tu pagina de usuario? 190.43.186.155 04:09 7 ene 2011 (UTC) ... Oye, por favor pon en ¡Gol! el nuevo capítulo en el índice 'Paco. Y bien?? ' 02:15 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Re: Cuenta conmigo '<<Ángel Gº Chico>>~'''<>~ <>~''' 15:03 9 ene 2011 (UTC)' Re Vale te ayudaréTh€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ 18:03 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Tenemos un problema (creo). En los artículos de Pokémon, ¿tenemos que poner "perteneciente" o "introducido"? Yo creo que "introducido", pero Paco está poniendo "perteneciente". Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG ¡Leer esto! Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki 16:18 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Eyyy Lo siento tio, pero era por hacer la gracia.[[User:Elite angel 51 | Elite]] • [[User talk:Elite angel 51 | Consultorio]] 20:31 11 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ammmms, oie ¿hay chat?,,,[[User:Elite angel 51 | Elite]] • [[User talk:Elite angel 51 | Consultorio]] 13:51 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias por... ... darme la bienvenida como esta MUCHS GRACS Pokéinvestigador 21:25 11 ene 2011 (UTC) RE: Si que puedo encargarme de la reseña de alguna novela. Creo que mi condición lectora me lo permite :D Eso si no voy a poder hacer nada hasta que me devuelva a mi ciudad, ahora estoy acá en un PC porque me encontré uno :D Saludos Agente Vicho Archivo:Gloria_Ball.pngTe leo aquí. 13:49 12 ene 2011 (UTC) PD: En "Franco dice:" lo que dice de "pasar un lindo día" es lo mas marica que he escuchado ._. ♫░\/↓©lרÕ®êڷǍ░♫ Archivo:Gloria_Ball.pngTe leo aquí. 22:13 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Torneo Hola cme gustaría crear un torneo en el cual me dieras permiso, el torneo va de que hay ocho líderes y un alto mando y un campeón, y quien gane a todos estos, luchara contra los que también los han ganado y el que gané a toda la gente es el campeon de campeones.Campeonlance ¿Preguntas? Respuestas 13:17 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Logros HOLA FRANCO: quisiera saber como crear una pagina y al crearla que tuviese el mismo tipo de logros que sta wiki, osea que por cada logro ganes una insignia (basta de confusion, que tenga la opcion de poder ener logros) Pokéinvestigador 23:15 29 ene 2011 (UTC) pagina ma y logros hola franco, no he entendido asi que quisiera que tu me activaras esta herramienta en mi wiki. gracias Pokéinvestigador 00:11 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Portada Hola Franco. He tenido una buena idea. En la portada podemos poner por qué elegir este wiki. Por ejemplo: (sección estrategia)PKMN tiene en sus artículos de Pokémon estrategias y, además, también tiene moveset explicativos etc.Th€ ɔαяκ - ¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ' 15:14 31 ene 2011 (UTC) :Gracias por aprobar mi idea. Se lo comunicaré a DarkRayoX y a Victor Alfaro Rudilla que son los que más estrategias añaden.--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ 17:34 1 feb 2011 (UTC) RE: Trataba de mejorar un poco mediawiki..pero si eso pasa,mejor no lo intento mas Archivo:Zekrom_mini.gif[[User:MASTER POKEMON|'''''Mask.Of.MP]] • [[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Entediste?']][[User Blog:MASTER POKEMON|'Blog de Notas']] «C.C.P» Pide y EncuentraArchivo:Reshiram_mini.gif 17:12 31 ene 2011 (UTC) PKMN:Corporación Hola franquito. La página PKMN:Corporación no está actualizada, CX se ha ido, y Alecran también.--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ 15:28 4 feb 2011 (UTC) :Sí, pero cuando Andres Bonilla creó lo de Corporación yo no le hice ni caso, ni cuando creó la wiki PKMNcorp, aunque alguna vez la usé. PD:acepta mi petición de amistad en facebook.--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ 19:33 4 feb 2011 (UTC) Monobok Franco, mis ojos sangran al ver Monobok, no digo más...--[[User:Elite angel 51 | The Angel]] • [[User talk:Elite angel 51 | No llores, reflexiona]] WikiRap 19:58 5 feb 2011 (UTC) :Hice un foro para ver la opinión de otros usuarios.[[User:Elite angel 51 | The Angel]] • [[User talk:Elite angel 51 | No llores, reflexiona]] WikiRap 10:39 6 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, sepas que eres de los pocos que conozco que le gusta Oasis, ¡Monobook Power! xP.--[[User:Elite angel 51 | The Angel]] • [[User talk:Elite angel 51 | No llores, reflexiona]] WikiRap 16:33 8 feb 2011 (UTC) mmmmm ¿Decías que los juegos en latinoamérica salían en español? Mira esto.--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ 15:22 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Nueva plantilla Hola franquito. He creado una plantilla portada para convencer a los usuarios para que se registren, ayúdame a mejorarla, si puedes. es esta. Gracias de antemano.--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ 19:11 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Deberías ver esto Deberías ver lo que ha hecho Lord of Dark en las páginas Administradores, Asistentes y Reversores. Sobre todo en administradores, ha puesto a IEP y CX como administradores, y vosotros los habíais quitado, no sé si lo que ha hecho está bien o mal, por eso te lo comunico a ti, que sabrás mejor lo que hay que hacer. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:23 11 feb 2011 (UTC) :Me he dado cuenta y está bien, mira en Lista de usuarios. Arregla esto, quitando a los que no se lo merecen y quitandoselo temporalmente ha en lso que hay duda y haciendo una votación en Solicitudes de rando. Espero tu respuesta.--'Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 14:27 11 feb 2011 (UTC) ::mmm, CX se ha ido, no te va ha contestar, e I.E.P. no hace una edición desde Octubre. Si te metes en algún lío, (n olo creo) yo saldré a defenderte. En caso de que no quieras quitar los poderes da igual, se lo preguntare a shiny. Sobre lo de Mini, creo que stá claro, solo hay que mirar Especial:Lista de usuarios y observar que no se identificó desde el 6 de enero y que no hizo una edición desde el 13 de diciembre y no hace ninguna edición en artículos de información desde el 12 de noviembre. Espero haberte sido de ayuda para tu decisión.--'Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 16:44 11 feb 2011 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FRANQUITO, al pasar el ratón por mi firma no se ilumina mi firma. ¿Qué has tocado? xD 'Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 11:04 12 feb 2011 (UTC) :Me he dado cuenta ahora. No aparece el circulito ese que rodea mi firma pero al psar el ratón si aparece. ¿Añadiste los otros colores?'Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 11:07 12 feb 2011 (UTC) ::No he mirado la paleta, pero si recuerdo bien quiero un DarkSlateGray y un ForestGreen. --Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 19:16 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Oye... Franco... tu usas Chrome y por eso no te has dado cuenta, pero en mozilla firefox y en SeaMonkey la portada aparece con los códigos de algunas plantilas, y en opera simplemente la portada es como una explosión de colores y letras (Mas o menos)... pero en Chrome se ve de perlas y en Safari también. Lo mejor sería que se arreglase para los 5 navegadores, pero el principal sería para mozilla, porque junto con Chrome es el más usado. Saludos ♫\/↓©lרø®êڷǍ♫ Te leo aquí. ~ ¡Felices ediciones! ~ 15:06 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Ehhh Oye, ¿qué le pasa a la portada? Hay unos códigos que sobran. Cuando puedas quítalos.'Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 14:46 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Bot Le he hecho a Pokemon Shiny esta pregunta, pero el muy capullo no me responde. Sé de su inactividad, pero bueno :P, te pregunto a ti: ¿Podría traer mi bot a PKMN? Nos podría ayudar en mantenimiento, he aprendido bastante sobre su funcionamiento. --Ciro GC ~ Talk 13:40 22 feb 2011 (UTC) : Ok, en ese caso (como veo que no está creado) crearé el artículo PKMN:AutoWikiBrowser/CheckPage, que es necesario para que los bots funcionen. --Ciro GC ~ Talk 19:31 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Traslado Hay que trasladar Archivo:Peluche Tsutaaja.jpg a Archivo:Peluche Snivy.jpg y Archivo:Wakoishi vs. Tsutaaja.jpg a Archivo:Wakoishi vs. Snivy.jpg. --Ciro GC ~ Talk 19:54 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Plantilla ewe me di cuenta que en la Plantilla:Localización 5 solo esta para la 5ta generación así qué es así o esta incompleta? ._. [[User:KingDragon 5|''King...]] ● [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|Que decias? '']] 20:14 22 feb 2011 (UTC) ewe Pues ok ewe(?) [[User:KingDragon 5|''King...]] ● [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|Que decias? '']] 18:21 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Un anónimo me ha borrado la página de user y Cementerio Pokémon, he revertido, pero tenedlo vigilado por si acaso. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 15:39 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Fraco nesecito que me ayudes a poner un enlase a mi pagina de usuario no se como snif. Juan Carlos - ¿Quieres algo? Publica en mi discucion. 00:39 28 feb 2011 (UTC) spi jonpok me preguntaba si puedo haser un torneo de pokemon battle revolution Ha vuelto Frnco, Paco ha vuelto a insultarme, esta vez en mi blog de Pokémon edición Grisácea. Verás que no le he dicho nada, ni siquiera he mencionado su nombre, asi que por favor, toma medidas, que cuando Paco empieza a insultar no para. Por favor, hazlo rápido, no quiero pelearme otra vez con él.Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 14:58 4 mar 2011 (UTC) torneo oie quiero participar en un torneo no sabes si hay uno? Emmanuel.5 22:53 5 mar 2011 (UTC)Emmanuel.5 torneo oye franco puedo haser un torneo pero de simuladores en la pc aber que da sobresjonpok 03:39 6 mar 2011 (UTC) ayudame ayudame con mi torneo porfajonpok 04:45 7 mar 2011 (UTC) ayudame ayudame con el torneo mi msn es jon_pok97@hotmail.comjonpok 16:31 7 mar 2011 (UTC) torneo Oie avisma ecuando aya un torneo en que pueda participarEmmanuel.5 01:38 13 mar 2011 (UTC) Me he fijado... En que últimamente no hay muchos torneos activos (apenas hay ninguno), así que me gustaría crear uno, si te parece bien y me das tu consentimiento como administrador. En cuanto al Torneo Unión, puedes borrarlo, la mayoría de los users que se apuntaron están inactivos. Espero tu respuesta. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 09:41 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Bueno... El PO no me gusta mucho, pero creo que un torneo por PO podría ser bueno para la comunidad. ¿Podría dirigir un torneo por PO y otro por DS? [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 19:37 16 mar 2011 (UTC) Asuntos... Hola Franco,queria comentarte unas cosas: 1.¿Me dejas hacer un torneo?(directo al grano XD) 2.Mira,se que te parecera un poco raro que te diga esto...veras,estoi agobiado...Vicho no se conecta y el torneo de pkmn no sigue,entonces,he pensado...¿por que no dejas que otro lo lleve?te recomiendo a Polo,puas ya ha dirigido un torneo,y creo que podria con este.Discutelo con otros administradores,hasta con vicho si lo encuentras.Solo digo que estamos todos agobiados,por eso esta recomendacion. En fin...contestame...Santiago poquitoquecontar 18:06 16 mar 2011 (UTC) Nueva plantilla He creado una plantilla de aprendizaje hecha por y espero que te parezca bien. La cree sin permiso porque va muy lento todo esto, con el cambio de URL el monobook y sería mejor crear ya, sin esperar.--Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 15:21 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Pokemons Oie necesito un piplup un chimchar un turtiwg un buizel un gligar un heracros un starly por q tengo soul silver tienes unos para cambiar o solo una batalla para q los vea y los pueda buscar y me los cambien jejjeEmmanuel.5 18:41 16 abr 2011 (UTC) tambine me podiras conseguir un pachirisu un bunery, un krabby un snouront un primeape un gligar un caterpie un laprasy muk Emmanuel.5 19:43 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Emm Oye Franquito, ¿podrías cambiar la plantilla:S a _NB?--Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 09:38 18 abr 2011 (UTC) pokemon brillante cuando es el del 2011jonpok 22:32 26 abr 2011 (UTC) PSS oie franco tego problemas en mi pokemon soul silver es q no entiendo bien para conectarme con otra persona el tambien me tiene q agregar en sus amigo y el id es el nombre de la ds o el del juegoEmmanuel.5 18:38 5 may 2011 (UTC) cambie el msn haora soy jon-pok97@hotmail.com si guion no guion bajo Negocios FRANCOOOOOOOOOOOO te tengo una propuesta: Primero: Necesito que le preguntes a DP si está de acuerdo en que mi wiki se alie con esta. Segundo: Que te unas a mi wiki (Opcional) Tercero: Por favor recordar la primera. De:Juan Carlos - ¿Quieres algo? Publica en mi discucion. 21:38 4 jun 2011 (UTC) PD: Mi wiki se llama Wiki Pokezona. Noob Pues... voy de a poco (?) Vichoreja Te leo aquí. ~ ¡Felices ediciones! ~ 23:48 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Duda Pense que, si este era un portal pokémon, hubiera alguien que hiciera avatars, sprites o sprites VS. Y si no hay, que hubiera una categoria en la portada, ya que me gusta hacer sprites (Ademas que nesecito un avatar para mi perfil) -- Archivo:Icono_Infernape.gif Hola, soy Crasher.1 Archivo:Charizard.mini.gif 'Algo que 'decir? Archivo:Zoroark_icon.gif '¡No olvideos checar mis 'sprites! Archivo:Blastoise.mini.gif' 00:22 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Y U N O ¿No te habías jubilado?--''Un saludo - ''[[Clan Bone Breakers|BB']] - Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 15:14 24 feb 2012 (UTC)